Various radiofrequency (RF) transceiver devices are known which are capable of receiving and/or transmitting RF signals. One example is a radiofrequency digitization and collection system (RFDCS) that may be used to collect, store, retrieve and/or transmit radiofrequency signals.
An example of an RFDCS is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,004, which is incorporated by reference herein. An RFDCS may typically include a collection system for receiving raw analog RF signals and converting these signals into digital RF signals, a data storage/retrieval system (e.g., hard drive) that stores/retrieves collected RF signals in the form of RF digital information (RDI) files, and a transmission system for converting a processed and/or retrieved RF digital signal into an analog RF signal and transmitting the converted RF analog signal (e.g., via an antenna or wired RF connection).
The users of these systems may often desire to manipulate the raw RF signals captured by the system or to perform other transformations to convert the signals to a more useful form. However, these operations may be computationally intensive and can overwhelm system resources.